h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 17: Under the Weather
Under the Weather is the 17th episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis A rainy day traps the girls inside. In an effort to "play sick" the girls create a situation where their families become part of a dire medical emergency. Plot A rainy day traps the girls at Gilbert's House. One by one the girls pretend to be sick so that Lisa won’t make them go to school and turn into mermaid form in the downpour. They use their magic to mimic symptoms to such a convincing degree that Lisa calls in the doctor and the girls have to try to fool her too. They do it so well that Dr. Holt believes they have a rare tropical disease! She takes blood samples and quarantines the house. Lewis sneaks in and they admit to him they’re faking it. All the families hear the news or the supposedly sick girls and freak out. Then the sun comes out the girls tell everyone they’re feeling better but the doctor wants to be extra careful. She sends in the emergency infectious diseases team to take them away. Luckily, the blood test results come back to say the girls are fine – but Elliot has measles. This results in Professor Gorman being disappointed at Dr. Holt for wasting his time. The next day Cleo, Rikki, and Emma are getting ready for a dance. Cleo realizes that Kim is eavesdropping on them, and when Cleo opens the door she sees that Kim has come down with the Measles. She amuses that she got the measles from drinking Elliot's water glass. Trivia *One of the only episodes in season one that doesn't involve Zane and the "Sea Monster" mystery. *Dr. Holt shares the same last name as the actress who plays Emma, Claire Holt. *When Bev Sertori puts a wet towel on each of their heads while the girls are in bed they change into mermaids and must hide it from the doctor. * First storm in the series. * Dr. Holt is the second doctor on the show. * The dance at the end is rather unexplained. * The storm arrives surprisingly quickly. * First episode where Cleo and Emma's parents are all together in the same scene. *This episode is similar to the Mako: Island of Secrets episode Blizzard. *Terry Chadwick dad is not seen at all in episode, despite Rikki being "sick". Allusions Notes *'International Airdates': **Denmark: March 22, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 29, 2007 on Jetix *This episode aired in the United States on May 29, 2008 on United States. *Premiered in New Zealand at 6 p.m. on the 28th of April 2007. Quotes :Emma: Family policy, we tell each other everything. :Rikki: Have you told her your a mermaid? :Emma: No. :Rikki: So it's a flexible policy you might say. ---- :Kim: The drink! It was the drink! Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Don Sertori - Alan David Lee *Bev Sertori - Deborah Coulls *Elliot Gilbert - Trent Sullivan *Neil Gilbert - Jared Robinsen *Lisa Gilbert - Caroline Kennison *Miranda Holt - Kate Fitzpatrick *Nurse - Emelia Burns *Professor Gorman - Eugene Gilfedder Gallery File:Mermaids vs The Rain.png File:Mermaids Playing Sick.png File:Mermaids Surprised.jpg File:Hazard Team.jpg File:Professor Gorman Masked.png File:Rikki, Emma And Cleo.jpg File:Confused People.jpg S01E17.jpg Kim and Elliot.jpg Lisa, Elliot and Neil.jpg Bev, Kim and Don.jpg A mermaid tail.jpg Girls In The Bedroom.jpg Temperature In Your Mouth.jpg Measles.jpg Girls Laughing.jpg Behind the scenes H2O Girls.jpg Video pl:Choroba Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water